


The Price of Fame: Phinabella Performs Hit List

by shopgirl152



Category: Hit List (Smash), Phineas and Ferb, Smash (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Comfort, Drama, F/M, Fame, Hurt, Musical, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format, hit list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Isabella wants is to be famous. But as she soon finds out, fame comes with a cost. And in the end, she will pay the ultimate price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack can be found here: https://open.spotify.com/user/anymousse/playlist/4hrhU09wfTLXofIekmay9t

FADE IN:

INT. BACKSTAGE – NEAR THE DRESSING ROOMS – NIGHT 

CANDACE emerges from somewhere backstage. She turns down the brightly lit hallway towards the dressing rooms. She goes to the wall and cuts the lights.

The entire hallway is dark. Candace slowly makes her way down the hall, amongst the shadows. She starts to sing BROADWAY HERE I COME as an ACAPELLA.

CANDACE  
 _I’m high above the city_

She takes a gun from her pocket and holds it out in front of her as she continues walking

CANDACE  
 _I’m standing on the ledge_

CAMERA PANS AROUND behind her to show the door of someone’s dressing room.

CANDACE  
 _The view from here is pretty_

She cocks the gun as her hand reaches for the doorknob.

CANDACE  
 _And I step off the edge_

Candace opens the door to a dressing room. A voice is heard.

O.S.  
Candace?

Candace pulls the trigger and a GUNSHOT IS HEARD. CAMERA GOES BLACK

CUT TO:

EXT. SOMEWHERE IN BROOKLYN - NIGHT (ONE YEAR EARLIER)

PHINEAS sits on a fire escape. He has an acoustic guitar on his lap and a single streetlamp shines on him as he plays.

PHINEAS  
 _There's a block on the edge of this town  
_ _no one talks about  
_ _where the train doesn't stop  
_ _and the kids know they're not  
_ _getting out_ __  


Rest of the instruments start in. Phineas places the guitar to the side. He leaves it on the fire escape as he hops down to the street.

PHINEAS  
 _You live in the loop  
_ _the smoke's on the stoop  
_ _you're counting the coins ya got  
_ _You work at bar  
_ _where all that you are  
_ _is everything you're not_ __  


He walks down the street as he sings and comes to a stop next to a HIT LIST POSTER that is hanging outside a THEATER.

PHINEAS  
 _Someone tell me when  
_ _I can start again  
_ _and rewrite this story  
_ _how long can I stay  
_ _lost without a way  
_ _to rewrite  
_ _I wish I could rewrite this story_ __  


CUT TO:

EXT. DOWNTOWN MANHATTAN – NIGHT 

CAMERA cuts to an exterior shot of a different theater building. Instrumental plays. ISABELLA walks through the door of the theater and makes a right turn down the street. The CAMERA blocks the shot for a CLOSEUP OF HER FACE as she walks. She’s wearing makeup and has just come from an audition.

ISABELLA  
 _Pretty face, pretty voice  
_ _pretty much someone they forget  
_ _hard to tell me apart from the ten others girls  
_ _they just met_ __  


She stops next to a poster advertising the famous singer Karen Cartwright. She looks at it, walks a little ways and stops at another poster advertising another famous singer, Ivy Lynn.

ISABELLA  
 _We can't see the hook  
_ _we can't sell the look  
_ _I hear it everyday  
_ _You won't be a star, if you're who you're are  
_ _so I just fade away_ __  


The CAMERA follows her as she walks down the street again.

ISABELLA  
 _Make me someone new  
_ _tell me what I do  
_ _to rewrite this story_ __  


The CAMERA PANS UPWARDS, LOOKING DOWN ON THE DARK INTERSECTION OF A CITY STREET. Isabella stands on the left corner of the street, illuminated by a streetlight.

Phineas stands on the right corner of the street, directly across from Isabella. They don’t notice each other.

PHINEAS AND ISABELLA  
 _How long can I stay, lost without a way  
_ _to rewrite, I wish I could rewrite this story  
_ _change every word of every line, write any story but mine_ __  


Phineas looks around before heading down the street, leaving Isabella alone on the corner.

ISABELLA  
 _Someone tell me when_

Farther down the street, Phineas softly joins in on the next line.

PHINEAS AND ISABELLA  
 _Can I start again  
_ _to rewrite this story, yeah yeah_ __  


CAMERA PANS BACK AND FORTH BETWEEN Phineas walking down the street and Isabella walking down the opposite side in the same direction. Phineas has his head down, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans. Isabella has a sad look in her eyes, but walks with her head held high.

PHINEAS AND ISABELLA  
 _How long can I stay  
_ _lost without a way  
_ _to rewrite, rewrite  
_ _I wish I could rewrite_ __  


CAMERA PANS UPWARDS. Isabella stops on her side of the street and looks up at an apartment building. On the other side of the street, Phineas looks up at a different apartment building.

PHINEAS AND ISABELLA  
 _This story_

Isabella jogs up the stairs to the main door of the apartment building. She digs in her purse for keys and unlocks the door. She steps inside and closes the door behind her.

On the other side of the street, Phineas looks longingly at the apartment in front of him. He casts a quick glance over his shoulder before turning back to the apartment and walking down the alleyway next to it. He disappears into a door on the right hand side as the last note of the song plays.

END SCENE

\-------------------------------

INT. RITZY UPSCALE NIGHTCLUB – NIGHT (FEW WEEKS LATER)

CAMERA PANS FROM AN ENCOMPASSING SHOT OF THE CLUB. CAMERA PANS UPWARD TOWARD THE FRONT OF THE CLUB, where a stage is set.

INT. BACKSTAGE

ISABELLA waits in the wings as CANDACE finishes a song she is singing onstage. Candace bows to the audience and walks backstage.

ISABELLA  
( _gushing_ )  
Oh wow. You were really amazing out there. How do you do it?

CANDACE  
Practice kid.

BALJEET  
Miss. Isabella? You are on in two.

ISABELLA  
Oh my gosh. I don’t think I can do this.

CANDACE  
( _places a hand on Isabella’s shoulder_ )  
Yes, you can. Now go knock ‘em dead.

Isabella takes a deep breath and walks to the edge of the wings, waiting for her cue.

ISABELLA  
Well, here goes.

The opening chords to GOOD FOR YOU start as Isabella waits behind the curtain. After a few seconds, she parts the curtains with a flourish and steps onstage.

INT. ONSTAGE

ISABELLA  
 _If you start the party  
_ _don't end up leaving early  
_ _cause I've been waiting for you all night long_ __  


She walks toward the front of the stage.

ISABELLA CONT’D  
 _If you're falling, I'll make it easy for you  
_ _cause I've been waiting for them all night long_ __  


She reaches the front of the stage and stops.

ISABELLA CONT’D  
 _You've got me dizzy  
_ _it's quite a show  
_ _with all this spinning_ __  


She starts to dance

ISABELLA CONT’D  
 _I won't let me let you go  
_ _Oh I, oh I, think I could be good for you_ __  


CUT TO:

EXT. DOWN THE STREET FROM THE NIGHTCLUB – NIGHT

PHINEAS is seen running up the street. POLICE chase after him.

POLICE  
Stop! Thief! Stop right there!

As the police chase Phineas, Isabella sings the next verse.

ISABELLA (V.O.)  
 _If you pay the DJ_

POLICE  
Stop! Police!

ISABELLA (V.O.)  
 _To waste another dance tune  
_ _come on over while they play our song_ __  


Phineas dodges the police. He skids around corners and jumps over obstacles in his path.

ISABELLA CONT’D (V.O.)  
 _Make conversation  
_ _don't waste time with excuses_ __  


A loud noise is heard as Phineas emerges from a back alley. He’s still running. He jumps onto a fire escape and climbs the flight of stairs to the roof before running across it. He runs down another fire escape on the opposite side.

ISABELLA CONT’D (V.O.)  
 _Because they're useless and I've been waiting all night long_

 

Phineas jumps off the last rung of the fire escape and lands squarely on his feet. He looks to his left and runs inside a nearby door.

INT. RITZY UPSCALE NIGHTCLUB

Isabella still sings onstage.

ISABELLA  
 _You got me dizzy  
_ _it's quite a show  
_ _with all this spinning  
_ _I won't let me let you go_ __  


Phineas turns around. He notices Isabella onstage. A wry smile quirks his lips as he watches her.

PHINEAS  
Whoa.

He starts to wade through the crowd, making his way toward the stage. 

ONSTAGE

Isabella starts dancing again

ISABELLA  
 _Oh I, oh I, think I could be good for you  
_ _I could be good for you  
_ _I, oh I, think I could be good for you  
_ _I could be good for you_ __  


She grabs the microphone from the stand and sings into it as she makes her way down the stage steps to the main floor.

ISABELLA  
 _Stand up I won't mess around  
_ _and I'm tired of all this playing  
_ _no no for backing down  
_ _until I get my way_ __  


She slowly wades through the crowd, singing to different people as she passes them.

ISABELLA  
 _But to bad I'm not giving up  
_ _not one for taking it slow  
_ _see when it's all said and done  
_ _that you're ready to go_ __  


She stops in the middle of the crowd and closes her eyes.

ISABELLA  
 _Oooooo_

She opens her eyes and notices Phineas making his way towards her. Their eyes lock and he puts a hand out in front of him in an attempt to reach for her. Isabella’s eyes never leave his as she slowly walks toward him. The music slows down.

ISABELLA  
 _Push and pulling, play the game_

 

She stops directly in front of him

ISABELLA  
 _Who are we to say no anyway?_

Isabella reaches out a hand and touches his palm with hers. The two stand stock still.

ISABELLA  
 _I, oh I, think I could be good for you_

Phineas and Isabella’s hands clasp for a minute. Isabella gives him a smile before releasing his hand. She begins to dance again and make her way back to the stage. Phineas runs after her.

ISABELLA  
 _I could be good for you  
_ _I, oh I, I could be good for you  
_ _I could be good for you  
_ _I, oh i, could be good for you  
_ _I could be good for you  
_ _Oh yeah  
_ _Oh yeah_ __  


She pumps a fist in the air.

ISABELLA  
Thank you so much! Good-night New York!

CUT TO:

INT. RITZY UPSCALE NIGHTCLUB – THE FLOOR IN FRONT OF THE STAGE

PHINEAS stares after Isabella as she disappears behind the curtain.

PHINEAS  
Wow.

He takes a step toward the stage, one foot on the floor while the other climbs onto the stage. He’s just about to stand up onstage when he notices the policemen who were chasing him earlier

He quickly jumps off the stage unnoticed and exits through a side door.

ONSTAGE

Isabella emerges from behind the curtain. She searches the crowd for the man she just saw, but can’t find him. She sighs sadly and walks backstage again.

BACKSTAGE

Candace runs over as Isabella emerges from the wings. She picks her up and hugs her.

CANDACE  
That was great! You’ll be a diva in no time!

ISABELLA  
Really?

CANDACE  
Definitely. You got the talent kid. Now all we have to do is refine it.

ISABELLA  
Refine it? How do we do that?

Candace wraps an arm around Isabella’s shoulders. She leads the girl away from the stage.

CANDACE  
Reinvention

ISABELLA  
Reinvention?

Candace hands Isabella a piece of paper with an address on it.

CANDACE  
That’s my address. Come over tomorrow night and I’ll show you what I mean. By the time I’m done, you’ll be the biggest star Manhattan has ever seen.

 

FADE OUT.

END SCENE.

 


	2. Act II

FADE IN:

INT. CANDACE’S APARTMENT - THE FOLLOWING NIGHT

CANDACE is standing in front of her couch. She paces back and forth as she gives instructions to ISABELLA. Isabella sits on the couch with a computer in her lap.

CANDACE  
Okay kid. If you want to reinvent yourself, there are some things we need to do. Now, pull up that video I showed you.

Isabella taps a few keys on the keyboard.

ISABELLA  
Got it.

She watches the video for a moment. She makes a face.

ISABELLA  
Um Candace? Who is this?

She points to the screen

CANDACE  
That, kid, is Lana Del Rey.

Isabella squints at the screen reading off the name of the video.

ISABELLA  
Videogames

She pauses in thought.

ISABELLA  
This video is weird. It’s nothing but video clips and her singing. There’s no story. What does this have to do with reinventing myself?

CANDACE  
Allow me to explain.

Candace sits down next to Isabella and points to the computer screen.

CANDACE  
 _Way back before she hit the scene_  
 _and she became the Indie Queen_  
 _she was a girl with nothing big to say_

Candace points a finger at Isabella.

CANDACE  
 _Her mouth was full of silver spoons_  
 _singing her dime a dozen tunes_  
 _tip she came up with something new to play_

Candace hops off the couch and dances in front of Isabella.

CANDACE  
 _A girl so scarred_  
 _a pain so real_  
 _a life so hard becomes a song you feel_  
 _her tracks were leaked and all the hipsters freaked_

 

She grabs both of Isabella’s hands and pulls her off the couch.

CANDACE  
 _She made herself a star_!

Candace and Isabella begin to dance around the room.

CANDACE  
 _She wants she wants she wants_  
 _to be original_  
 _she will she will become something remarkable_  
 _who cares who cares who cares_  
 _what stunts she has to pull?_  
 _She'll be remade as somebody original_

Candace wraps an arm around Isabella’s shoulder in a one armed hug.

CANDACE  
Stick with me kid; we’ll go places

A guitar chord is heard.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. A SALON IN MANHATTAN - SEVERAL MINUTES LATER

ISABELLA sits in a salon chair. She’s hidden from view, due to several salon ladies gathered around the chair. One salon lady performs a manicure while another performs a pedicure. A different salon lady waxes Isabella’s eyebrows as another teases her hair.

CANDACE stands in the middle of the fray. She applies makeup to Isabella’s face.

CANDACE  
 _Way back before the interviews_  
 _before her music made the news_  
 _she was a nothing no one talked about_  
 _a mousy girl behind the mic_  
 _one more vanilla look alike_  
 _tip she decided to stand out_

More salon ladies file in from the back of the salon. They are all dressed in outrageous, over the top Lady Gaga style outfits.

CANDACE  
 _And now it's crazy clothes, a brand new name_  
 _a fixed up nose and monster fame_  
 _though she might say that she was born this way_  
 _she made herself a star_

Candace and the salon ladies dressed in the Lady Gaga outfits dance around the room while the other salon ladies continue to work on Isabella.

CANDACE  
 _she wants she wants she wants_  
 _to be original_  
 _she will she will become something remarkable_  
 _who cares who cares who cares_  
 _what stunts she has to pull?_  
 _She'll be remade as somebody original_

Candace walks over to a salon chair, grabbing Isabella’s old clothes from it. She tosses it to Salon Lady One.

Salon Lady One catches the clothes and quickly tosses them to Salon Lady Two.

Salon Lady Two tosses the clothes to Salon Lady Three, who tosses to Salon Lady Four.

Salon Lady Four catches the clothes and dumps them into a nearby trash bin.

CANDACE  
 _You can wipe away everything you are_  
 _wake up tomorrow as a star_

The salon ladies working on Isabella finally finish. They turn her around so the back of the chair is facing the camera. Candace walks up behind the chair.

CANDACE  
 _There was a girl who blended in_  
 _that was the way her life had been_

Candace slowly turns the chair around and Isabella is seen for the first time.

CANDACE  
 _Til she decided to be someone else_

Isabella’s hair is teased up in a crazy rocker girl hairstyle. Electric blue streaks run through it. Her lips are painted a bright red and the same color adorns her fingernails and toenails. Large, red plastic hoop earrings hang from her ears and she wears a red halter top with tight black leather pants. An electric blue star is painted on her left cheek.

Isabella gawks at herself in the vanity mirror.

CANDACE  
It’s all you kid.

Isabella stares at Candace for a minute before bouncing out of the chair. She grabs a red feather boa from Salon Lady Five. Her and Candace dance around the salon.

CANDACE AND ISABELLA  
 _She wants she wants she wants_  
 _to be original_  
 _she will she will become something remarkable_  
 _who cares who cares who cares_  
 _what stunts she has to pull?_  
 _She'll be remade as somebody original_

ISABELLA  
 _Somebody original_  
 _Somebody original_  
 _Somebody original_  
 _Somebody original!_

The salon ladies applaud as Isabella finishes singing. She walks over to the vanity mirror as the salon ladies file out and places a hand to the star on her cheek. She’s almost speechless.

ISABELLA  
Oh my gosh! I-I look-

CANDACE  
( _smirking_ )  
Like a pop diva?

Isabella stares at her reflection as Candace scrutinizes her.

CANDACE  
It’s not great, but it’s a start. It takes more than looks to make a diva. You have to be willing to do whatever it takes to be a star.

ISABELLA  
Like what?

Isabella starts to brush her hair, but Candace grabs the brush and sets it on the vanity table. She leans against the vanity table, blocking Isabella from seeing her reflection.

CANDACE  
That guy at the club last night? The guy in the orange and white striped hoodie and blue jeans? I put a tail on him last night—I know people—turns out his name is Phineas Flynn. He’s an aspiring song writer who lives in Brooklyn.

She stares pointedly at Isabella.

CANDACE  
That, kid, is your ticket to stardom. Befriend him, gain his trust, seduce him and when he’s not looking, steal his music. You come walking in to any record exec’s office with those songs and they won’t know what hit them.

ISABELLA  
( _taken aback_ )  
But isn’t that—

CANDACE  
Hey, you wanna be a star or not?

Candace scoffs

CANDACE  
Don’t tell me you’re afraid.

ISABELLA  
I’m not afraid.

CANDACE  
So you’ll do whatever it takes?

Isabella stares at the mirror a moment. After several seconds, her expression changes from soft and innocent to hard and determined.

ISABELLA  
I won’t let you down. I’ll do whatever it takes.

FADE OUT:

END SCENE

\--------------------------------

INT. PHINEAS APARTMENT - DAY (TWO MONTHS LATER)

PHINEAS sits at a black grand piano. On top of the piano, sheets of music are strewn about, giving the impression that he’s been working on something. He’s wearing an orange and white striped long sleeve t-shirt and playing a new song. He sings under his breath, trying to find the right lyrics.

PHINEAS  
 _I wish I didn't need you_  
 _I wish I never knew_

He stops playing. He pauses a moment in thought before playing again.

PHINEAS  
 _I wish you were a bad girl_  
 _I wish you never knew_  
 _why is this pain so unforgettable?_

The CAMERA PANS toward the door of the apartment. It opens and ISABELLA walks in. She looks down at her cell phone.

ISABELLA  
Hey Phineas. Sorry I couldn’t make it back all day; I had a couple of callbacks.

She sets her purse and phone on the piano. She’s dressed in a subdued pink shirt with a white jacket over it. She wears tight white shorts and looks at him expectantly.

 ISABELLA CONT’D  
Have you written anything?

Phineas looks up

PHINEAS  
Yeah. Just this one song though; I’m still trying to make it work.

Isabella smiles at him.

ISABELLA  
Oh, I’m sure it’s fine.

She takes off her jacket as Phineas hands her the sheet music.

PHINEAS  
Wanna give it a run through?

ISABELLA  
Sure!

She leans on the piano, reading the sheet music as Phineas plays.

ISABELLA  
 _I wis you were a bad man_  
 _I wish you made it easier_  
 _I wish you'd done something unforgiveable_

Isabella looks behind her and slowly turns around. She stands up and faces the camera. There is a faraway look in her eyes.

DISSOLVE TO:

ISABELLA’S DAYDREAM - INT. NONDESCRIPT NIGHTCLUB – NIGHT

Isabella is standing onstage at a nightclub. A small group of people are seated at restaurant style tables watching her sing.

ISABELLA  
 _Cause holding on to you is all that I can do_  
 _Until I learn the hands around my throat are my own_  
 _don't let me know if it hurts, if it hurts you_  
 _I don't wanna be your friend that you turn to_  
 _that you won't pull me close, but you can't let me go_  
 _don't let me know, don't let me know, don't let me know_  
 _don't let me know_

INT. RECORDING STUDIO

Isabella is standing in a sound booth. She has a head set on and is recording her first album.PHINEAS is heard singing as a V.O.

PHINEAS AND ISABELLA  
 _I wish I never met you_  
 _now I gotta forget again_  
 _I wish you didn't know me so damn well_  
 _Mmm_  
 _don't tell me that you're scared every time she isn't there_  
 _don't you open up my heart again_

EXT. STREETS OF NEW YORK CITY - DAY

Isabella confidently struts down the street. She is glamorous, wearing sunglasses and a fur coat. Her fame is rising.

ISABELLA  
 _Oh don't let me know if it hurts, if it hurts you_  
 _I don't wanna be your friend that you turn to_  
 _that you won't pull me close, but you can't let go_  
 _don't let me know, don't let me know, don't let me know_  
 _don't let me know_

INT. CONCERT VENUE

Isabella stands up on a stage singing to a crowd of millions. She’s beautiful, glamorous and confident. She has finally become a star.

ISABELLA  
 _If you think there's a chance_  
 _you could fall again_  
 _that you've tried and you've failed to stop loving me_

She throws her arms in the air and glitter rains down on the crowd as she dances onstage.

ISABELLA CONT’D  
 _Don't let me know if it hurts, if it hurts you_  
 _I don't wanna be your friend that you turn to_

She begins to walk offstage. She reaches the floor and the crowd parts for her as she walks toward the exit.

ISABELLA CONT’D  
 _That you won't pull me close, but you can't let go_  
 _don't let me know, don't let me know, don't let me know_

The CAMERA PANS BEHIND her and follows her out of the concert venue. The doors open wide and Isabella smiles as she walks outside to millions of screaming fans who are clamoring for her autograph.

END ISABELLA’S DAYDREAM

INT. PHINEAS APARTMENT - DAY

PHINEAS sits at the piano and plays the final notes.

PHINEAS  
 _Don't let me know_

Isabella turns back to face him. The faraway look in her eyes is now gone.

ISABELLA  
That was amazing!

Phineas smiles warmly at her.

PHINEAS  
Yeah it was! You sang it perfectly!

His smile widens.

PHINEAS CONT’D  
You’ll be a big star someday Isabella.

ISABELLA  
You think so?

Phineas gives her an affectionate look. His voice is quiet when he answers.

PHINEAS  
Yeah. I really do.

He continues to stare at her. 

Slightly uncomfortable, Isabella glances to the side a moment. When she turns back, there is a smug smile on her face. She slowly walks her fingers over to the piece of sheet music laying on the piano.

ISABELLA  
May I take this?

She goes to take a corner, only to have Phineas snap out of his trance. He reaches across the piano and yanks it away. He looks slightly apologetic.

PHINEAS  
Sorry, but these are my songs. I can’t let anybody use or take them.

He shuffles the sheet music into a neat pile and places it on a nearby music stand. His back is to her.

ISABELLA  
Oh, I understand completely.

Isabella casually walks up behind him. She runs a hand down his arm.

ISABELLA  
You’re very protective of your music and don’t want anyone to steal it.

PHINEAS  
That’s right.

ISABELLA  
I wouldn’t steal it you know.

Isabella leans against his back, purposefully presssing into him. She whispers in his ear.

ISABELLA CONT'D  
I’d only borrow it. For a day or so…

She licks his ear and he shudders. His eyes close and he leans into her.

ISABELLA CONT'D  
Come on. Only for a little bit.

She goes to nip at his neck, but Phineas shakes himself.

PHINEAS  
No.

He pushes her off him and turns around to face her.

PHINEAS CONT'D  
I’m sorry Isabella, but I just can’t—

Phineas words are cut off as Isabella kisses him on the lips. He resists for a second, only for his eyes to close. His hands reach up to tangle themselves in her hair and after making out for several minutes, he pulls away.

ISABELLA  
What’s wrong?

He brushes a strand of hair from her face.

PHINEAS  
Nothing.

Phineas takes Isabella by the hand and leads her toward the bedroom.

PHINEAS  
Come on. There’s something I want to show you.

He closes the bedroom door behind them.

CUT TO:

INT. PHINEAS BEDROOM - EARLY MORNING (THE NEXT DAY)

Outside the window, the sun is just starting to rise. PHINEAS and ISABELLA are asleep in bed. Phineas is laying on his back and Isabella is rolled over onto her side, away from the camera.

Isabella begins to stir. She slowly rolls over, propping herself up on an elbow. She studies Phineas for a moment before quickly sitting up in bed. She hastily grabs her clothes from the floor and puts them on. She slips on her shoes and tiptoes over to the music stand where Phineas left the sheet music the night before. Isabella grabs the sheet music and tiptoes across the floor. She opens the door and steps out into the hall. She softly closes it behind her.

As the door closes, the CAMERA PANS back to the bed. Phineas is sitting up in bed, staring at the door. He looks at the now empty music stand and lets out a sad sigh before going back to sleep.

FADE OUT:

INT. CANDACE’S APARTMENT – LATER

ISABELLA is standing in front of CANDACE, who is sitting down at a dining room table. Isabella looks peeved as she sets the sheet music down.

ISABELLA  
I did what you wanted. I befriended Phineas, gained his trust, seduced him and stole his music.

Candace looks up from the bowl of cereal she’s eating.

CANDACE  
Nice job kid. You learn fast.

ISABELLA  
Look, I was thinking. Phineas is a really nice guy. Maybe we can just borrow the music for—

CANDACE  
Look kid. I told you. In this business, you have to pull a few stunts to make it as a diva. 

She leans an elbow on the table, looking pointedly at Isabella.

CANDACE CONT'D  
You have two options here. You can either return his music, be labeled a goody-goody and yeah, you’ll have done the right thing, but you’ll never be famous. Or, you can take this sheet music, pretend its yours and be the biggest star Manhattan has ever seen. It’s a tough business; it’s either love or fame. You can’t have both. So what’s it gonna be?

Isabella glares at Candace for a moment, considering her options. After a few minutes, she growls and snatches the sheet music off the table, stalking towards the door.

ISABELLA  
I’ll give it to the record execs.

CANDACE  
Not quite a diva, but already acting like one. I couldn’t be prouder.

Isabella throws open the door and stalks into the hallway. She pauses just outside the door,a torn look on her face. The torn look is immediately replaced by a determined one and she slams the door behind her before making her way down the hall.

FADE OUT:

END SCENE.


	3. Act III

FADE IN:

INT. RITZY UPSCALE NIGHTCLUB - NIGHT (FOUR MONTHS LATER)

PHINEAS is standing at the bar at the back of the club. He’s drinking a martini. He’s dressed up but has an air of sadness about him. He starts off facing the CAMERA, only to slightly turn toward the bartender, who is played by Ferb.

PHINEAS  
 _(sadly)  
_ You know, I used to think that it was only extraordinary circumstances that could pull people apart. But you know what it really is?

Ferb stops wiping the bar and leans on his left elbow. He looks expectantly at Phineas.

PHINEAS CONT'D  
It’s people. People always get in the way.

Phineas sets the now empty martini glass on the bar and starts to walk away.

The CAMERA PANS to the front of the room and ISABELLA takes the stage.

Phineas glances up, noticing her. The first notes of I HEARD YOUR VOICE IN A DREAM are heard and Phineas begins to sing as he makes his way through the crowd.

Isabella is seen singing onstage, but the only song heard is I HEARD YOUR VOICE IN A DREAM.

PHINEAS  
I THOUGHT I WAS HOPELESS  
I THOUGHT I WAS BROKEN  
I STRUGGLED TO LAUGH WHEN THE WHOLE ROOM WAS JOKING  
I'D WAIT IN THE COLD, BUT THE DOOR WOLDN'T OPEN  
TIL I, TIL I HEARD YOUR VOICE IN A DREAM

He continues to weave his way in and out of the crowd as he makes his way toward the stage.

PHINEAS CONT’D  
AND NOTHING COMES EASY  
WHEN EVERYONE'S RUSHING  
THE SIGNAL'S GOT SPEED, BUT THERE'S NO REAL CONNECTION  
I TRIED REACHING OUT, IT WAS JUST MY REFLECTION  
TIL I, TIL I HEARD YOUR VOICE IN A DREAM

Phineas stops directly in front of the stage. He looks up at Isabella and sings directly to her as she’s performing. She doesn’t see or hear him.

PHINEAS CONT’D  
SO SING TO ME AND I WILL FORGIVE YOU  
FOR TAKING MY HEART IN THE SUITCASE YOU PACKED  
SING TO ME LIKE THE LIGHTS DIDN'T BLIND YOU  
LIKE YOU BLINDED ME, WHEN I HEARD YOUR VOICE IN A DREAM

Phineas starts to weave his way through the crowd, only to stop. The crowd parts and forms a circle. He dances inside it while looking longingly up at Isabella.

PHINEAS CONT’D  
AND I COULD HAVE LOVED YOU  
BUT YOU HAD THE HUNGER  
FOR LIFE IN THE LIGHTS, SO WHEN THEY CALLED YOUR NUMBER  
I COULDN'T COMPETE, WITH THE SPELL YOU WERE UNDER  
STILL I, I HEAR YOUR VOICE IN MY DREAMS

He stops dancing and looks up at the stage again, standing still.

PHINEAS CONT’D  
SO SING TO ME AND I WILL FORGIVE YOU  
FOR TAKING MY HEART IN THE SUITCASE YOU PACKED  
SING TO ME LIKE THE LIGHTS DIDN'T BLIND YOU  
LIKE YOU BLINDED ME, WHEN I HEARD YOUR VOICE IN A DREAM

As the instrumental break plays, Phineas rushes the stage. Several people block his path and he pushes them out of the way before clamoring onstage. He follows Isabella around the stage in an attempt to reach out to her. Every time he tries or gets close, a stagehand appears and tries to carry him off. Phineas fights off the stagehand and continues to follow Isabella.

PHINEAS CONT’D  
I THOUGHT I COULD LOVE YOU  
BUT YOU HAD THE HUNGER

Isabella stops and Phineas reaches for her.

PHINEAS CONT’D  
OHH AND NOTHING COMES EASY WHEN EVERYONE'S RUSHING

He gets within inches of touching her.

PHINEAS CONT’D  
I THOUGHT I COULD LOVE YOU

Isabella finishes her song and turns around. She is now facing Phineas.

PHINEAS CONT’D  
I THOUGHT I COULD LOVE YOU

Isabella blinks, noticing Phineas standing right in front of her.

ISABELLA  
Phineas?

Phineas slowly pulls his hand away. He stares at her. A blush creeps up his cheeks and he runs offstage. Isabella stares after him a moment. She looks to the left side of the stage and then the right before running after him.

CUT TO:

\-----------

EXT. RITZY UPSCALE NIGHTCLUB - NIGHT

PHINEAS emerges from a side door. He shoves his hands in his pockets and fast walks down the street.

ISABELLA emerges from the same side door seconds later. She looks to her right, then to her left. She spots Phineas a ways off and runs after him.

ISABELLA  
Phineas!

He stops walking, but keeps his back to her as she runs up.

ISABELLA CONT'D  
Phineas, what are you doing here?!

He slowly turns around.

PHINEAS  
I came to get what’s mine.

ISABELLA  
Yours?

PHINEAS  
Yeah. You know. The songs I wrote. The ones you _stole_.

ISABELLA  
 _(taken aback_ )  
Songs? What songs? I didn’t—

PHINEAS  
( _angry_ )  
Oh come on Isabella! I saw you! You seduced me! You seduced me, we spent the night together and at four am, I woke up. And do you know what I saw? You. I saw you. Stealing my songs off the music stand. _My songs_ Isabella. And now you’re singing them in front of millions of people and claiming they’re yours?!

ISABELLA  
I’m trying to reinvent myself! Do something different! Be original! The only way I could do that was with your songs!

PHINEAS  
( _stomps foot in anger_ )  
By stealing them?! Oh wait, I stand corrected; not just stealing them, but using me! That’s low Isabella. You know, if you wanted my songs, you could have just asked me.

ISABELLA  
I did ask you! You didn’t give them to me!

Phineas falters for a moment. Suddenly, realization passes his face.

PHINEAS  
Wait. Someone put you up to this, didn’t they? Someone told you to steal my songs.

 

Isabella starts.

ISABELLA  
N-no they didn’t.

She slaps a hand over her mouth.

PHINEAS  
Oh, that is _low_. That is low and heartless and—

The side door opens and BALJEET sticks his head outside.

BALJEET  
Miss Nina? You are on in five.

Baljeet disappears back inside and Phineas turns back to Isabella. He crosses his arms and glares at her.

PHINEAS CONT'D  
Nina?

Isabella’s voice is cold and on the defensive.

ISABELLA  
I told you. I’m reinventing myself.

PHINEAS  
So not only did you steal my songs, but you’re pretending to be someone else _just_ to be famous.

ISABELLA  
( _helplessly_ )  
Phineas—

PHINEAS  
You know what? Forget it.

Phineas waves a hand to dismiss her and turns to walk away. He pauses and turns back around, facing her with a hurt expression on his face.

PHINEAS  
I knew you couldn’t fall in love with me.

Phineas turns on his heel and walks off. He doesn’t even cast Isabella a backwards glance.

Isabella sighs sadly as she turns toward the side door. She opens it and places on foot inside, only to pause. She stares down the street a moment before walking all the way inside, pulling the door closed behind her.

INT. RITZY UPSCALE NIGHTCLUB

CANDACE rushes over to ISABELLA as Isabella walks back inside.

CANDACE  
Where have you been?! You’re supposed to be out there performing your next song!

 

ISABELLA  
( _a hint of sadness to her voice_ )  
Sorry. I had some business to attend to.

CANDACE  
Business or not, you need to be out there. Now! 

Candace roughly pushes Isabella toward the stage.

CANDACE  
Now get out there and prove you’re a diva!

Isabella takes a shuddering breath and calmly walks onstage. She emerges from stage right and walks to a microphone stand placed at the front of the stage.

The house lights turn off and a spotlight shines on Isabella. The opening notes of REACH FOR ME start to play.

ISABELLA  
I COULD FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU  
I COULD FALL IN LOVE  
IN MY DREAMS, YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE  
SAY YOU'LL DREAM OF US

Isabella takes the microphone from the stand. The spotlight follows her as she makes her way down the catwalk.

ISABELLA CONT’D  
AT NIGHT WHEN THE BRIGHT STARS ARE BURNING HIGH OVER MANHATTAN  
ALL WASHED OUT, IN NEON, AND HIDDEN FROM VIEW  
BUT WHEN THE POWER GOES OUT AND YOU LOOK UP FROM BROOKLYN  
WILL YOU REACH FOR ME, REACHING OUT FOR YOU?  
WILL YOU REACH FOR ME, REACHING OUT FOR YOU?

CUT TO:

EXT. DARKENED STREET - NIGHT

ISABELLA (V.O)  
REACHING OUT FOR YOU

PHINEAS walks down the darkened street. His head is down and he walks with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his pants.

THE CAMERA TRACKS Phineas down the street.

ISABELLA CONT’D (V.O)  
I CAN TELL YOU'RE UNPREPARED  
FOR WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT

Phineas pauses to kick at a rock in front of him. He kicks it successfully and continues walking.

ISABELLA CONT’D (V.O.)  
NOTHING ELSE COULD CHANGE MY MIND  
OR MAKE ME WANT YOU LESS  
DO YOU WANT THIS TONIGHT?

CUT TO:

INT. RITZY UPSCALE NIGHTCLUB

ISABELLA  
WHEN THE BRIGHT STARS ARE BURNING HIGH OVER MANHATTAN  
ALL WASHED OUT, IN NEON, AND HIDDEN FROM VIEW  
BUT WHEN THE POWER GOES OUT AND YOU LOOK UP FROM BROOKLYN  
WILL YOU REACH FOR ME, REACHING OUT FOR YOU?  
OH WILL YOU REACH FOR ME, REACHING OUT FOR YOU?

CUT TO:

EXT. OUTSIDE AN APARTMENT BUILDING 

PHINEAS is standing outside the apartment building he was standing in front of during REWRITE THIS STORY. He longingly stares up at it.

ISABELLA CONT’D (V.O.)  
WOULD YOU REACH FOR ME?  
I COULD WAIT FOR YOU

Phineas walks down the alley next to the apartment. He leans against the brick wall.

ISABELLA CONT’D (V.O.)  
WOULD YOU REACH FOR ME?

Phineas puts his head in his hands. His body shakes as he begins to cry.

As the drumbeat enters, Phineas straightens up. A hard and determined look is present on his face and he punches the brick wall behind him. The CAMERA PANS AROUND behind him and SLOWLY PANS UPWARDS, showing a large yellow moon overhead.

ISABELLA CONT’D (V.O.)  
BRIGHT STARS ARE BURNING HIGH OVER MANHATTAN  
ALL WASHED OUT, IN NEON, AND HIDDEN FROM VIEW

The CAMERA PANS BACK to show Phineas walking further down the alley. He disappears from view

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. RITZY UPSCALE NIGHTCLUB

ISABELLA sits on a stool onstage, singing into the microphone. The CAMERA ZOOMS IN for a CLOSEUP of her face.

ISABELLA  
BUT WHEN THE POWER GOES OUT AND YOU LOOK UP FROM BROOKLYN  
WILL YOU REACH FOR ME, REACHING OUT FOR YOU?  
OH WILL YOU REACH FOR ME, REACHING OUT FOR YOU?  
WILL YOU REACH FOR ME, REACHING OUT FOR YOU?  
REACHING OUT FOR YOU?  
I'M REACHING OUT FOR YOU

She lifts her head toward the ceiling and reaches upwards.

ISABELLA  
I’M REACHING OUT FOR YOU

The CAMERA ZOOMS OUT and PANS around to show the audience. The audience erupts into thunderous applause and the CAMERA ZOOMS IN for a CLOSEUP of Isabella. She breathes a quiet sigh and a single tear falls down her cheek.

FADE OUT:

END SCENE:

\--------------------

FADE IN:

INT. BACKSTAGE OF THE RITZY UPSCALE NIGHTCLUB - LATER

CANDACE  
Great job kid. You had the audience in the palm of your hand.

ISABELLA  
( _half heartedly_ )  
Thanks.

CANDACE  
Why so down?

ISABELLA  
Nothing.

CANDACE studies ISABELLA a moment. She smiles.

CANDACE  
I think I know what might turn that look around.

She motions to someone O.S.

CANDACE  
Nina, meet JEREMY JOHNSON.  
( _smirks_ )  
Huge-O-Records executive

Isabella starts as Jeremy walks over to them.

ISABELLA  
Record executive?

JEREMY  
Yep. Record executive for Huge-O-Records

He shakes Isabella’s hand.

JEREMY CONT'D  
You must be Nina. Candace has told me so much about you.

ISABELLA  
She has?

Candace smirks

CANDACE  
Don’t look so surprised kid; like I said, I know people. Jeremy would like to sign you.

ISABELLA  
( _gasps_ )  
Really?!

JEREMY  
Yeah! Oh man, when Candace told me how talented you were, I had to come see for myself. You are amazing! I love your sound! I’m surprised no one’s signed you yet, because your voice is great!

ISABELLA  
So does this mean I have a recording contract now?

JEREMY  
Not quite. I love your sound, but you have to audition for me. Just to make it official.

He pulls a business card from his pocket and hands it to Isabella.

JEREMY CONT'D  
That’s my contact information; you can find my home address on the back. Why don’t you and Candace swing by tomorrow afternoon? You can audition for me and I’ll give you my final decision.

Isabella takes the business card.

ISABELLA  
Definitely!

JEREMY  
Good. Now I have to run; I have an audition I’m late for. See you ladies tomorrow.

Isabella stands speechless as Jeremy leaves. She turns to Candace once Jeremy is out of the room.

ISABELLA  
Did you see that?! I’m going to be signed by a record company! I’m going to be a star!

CANDACE  
You’re not a star yet.

Candace leads Isabella towards the exit.

CANDACE  
We have a lot of work to do before tomorrow afternoon.

FADE OUT:

END SCENE

\----------------------

FADE IN:

INT. JEREMY’S HOUSE - LATE AFTERNOON (FOLLOWING DAY)

JEREMY and CANDACE sit on a fancy couch in JEREMY’S LIVING ROOM. In front of them is a long winding staircase.

Jeremy checks his watch

JEREMY  
Where is she? It doesn’t take that long to get ready.

CANDACE  
One moment please.

Candace hurriedly gets off the couch and rushes toward the stairs, taking them three at a time. She emerges on a landing on the second floor and knocks on a nearby door.

CANDACE  
Hey kid! You ready yet? Jeremy’s downstairs waiting. First rule of being a diva: leave them waiting just long enough. You’re over the just long enough limit!

The door opens and ISABELLA emerges. She’s wearing a silver tight fitting dress that hugs her hips and stops just above the knees.

ISABELLA  
I don’t think I can do this.

CANDACE  
Yes, you can.

Candace shoves Isabella back into the bathroom, closing the door behind them. She hurriedly takes a make-up kit out of her purse.

CANDACE  
Look, you’ve worked hard, you have a killer voice and a very cute record executive is downstairs waiting to see you audition.

She hurriedly applies blush, mascara, lipstick and eyeliner to Isabella’s face before closing the makeup bag with a loud click.

CANDACE  
Don’t blow this. Everything we’ve worked for hangs in the balance.

ISABELLA  
Everything we’ve worked—?

Candace opens the bathroom door and heads downstairs, calling over her shoulder. 

CANDACE  
I’ll put the music on. Start singing when you hear the cue.

ISABELLA  
But—

CANDACE  
When you hear the cue!

Candace turns to Jeremy as she reaches the downstairs landing. She smiles sheepishly.

CANDACE  
Minor difficulties. One moment please.

She crosses to the other side of the room and turns on an iPod speaker system. The first notes of PRETENDER are heard and Isabella appears at the top of the stairs.

ISABELLA  
YOUR DIRTY KISS, YOU TRIED TO PULL ME RIGHT IN  
YOUR LITTLE TRICKS, YOU'RE USED TO WINNING  
YOU PLAY A PART, DANCER IN THE DARK  
SAYING ANYTHING TO TRY TO STEAL AWAY A HEART

Isabella slowly makes her way downstairs.

ISABELLA CONT'D  
NOW YOU GOT HER, SHE'S LYING UP IN YOUR BED  
DON'T SEEM TO STOP YOU, YOU KEEP ON CALLING  
YOU'RE OUT OF LINE, WASTER OF MY TIME  
I JUST WANNA KNOW HOW YOU CAN FALL ASLEEP AT NIGHT

She hits the downstairs landing and coyly makes her way over to where Jeremy is sitting. She puts one leg up on the couch next to him, leaning over.

ISABELLA CONT'D  
HEY BABY, YOU'RE JUST A PRETENDER  
I'M NOT CRAZY, SHOULD'VE KNOWN MUCH BETTER  
WHATEVER YOU DO, ALWAYS TWISTING THE TRUTH  
WELL THE TABLE'S BOUT TO TURN RIGHT BACK ON YOU

Isabella gives Jeremy a flirty smile and takes her leg off the couch. She backs up and continues to dance in front of him.

ISABELLA CONT'D  
YOU MUST BE DRUNK, DID YOU FORGET YOUR WAY HOME?  
I'M NOT THE ONE, WHO'S SCARED OF BEING ALONE  
GOT ME CONFUSED WITH SOMEONE WHO NEEDS YOU  
MIGHT BE THE JOKER, I'M NOBODY'S FOOL!

She raises her hands in the air.

ISABELLA  
HEY BABY, YOU’RE JUST A PRETEND—

JEREMY  
Stop stop stop. I’ve heard enough.

Isabella abruptly stops dancing. She looks at him and swallows

ISABELLA  
Is something wrong?

JEREMY  
Nina?

ISABELLA  
Yes?

Jeremy gives her a stern look for a moment. Suddenly, his face breaks into a grin and he holds out a hand.

JEREMY

Congratulations. You got the recording contract.

Isabella’s face breaks into a grin. The CAMERA PULLS BACK to show the full scene. FREEZE FRAME.

FADE OUT:

END SCENE

 


	4. Act IV

FADE IN:

INT. PHINEAS APARTMENT - NIGHT (SIX MONTHS LATER)

PHINEAS sits slumped in a chair. He’s wearing a white undershirt and drinking a beer. The entire apartment is dark except for a glowing television screen which illuminates his face. He frowns as a REPORTER talks onscreen.

REPORTER  
And this is BRIDGETTE OSHINOMI, bringing you the news live from the red carpet at the VMA awards! I’m standing here with Nina, the music industry’s newest rising star! Tell me Nina, how does it feel to be a rising star?

ISABELLA  
Well Bridgette, it feels—

Phineas scowls and aims the remote at the television, clicking it off. He takes a sip of beer before standing up. He rubs his back.

PHINEAS  
Figures.

He walks over to the kitchen and takes one last sip of beer before loudly chucking the can into the trash.

PHINEAS  
She becomes a rising star due to my songs. Doesn’t even give me credit.

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before walking into the bedroom. He takes off his shirt and climbs into bed.

PHINEAS  
Not like I care what she’s doing. I don’t need her.

He burrows under the covers

PHINEAS  
( _voice muffled_ )  
I don’t need anyone.

FADE OUT:

CUT TO:

INT. RADIO CITY MUSIC HALL - BACKSTAGE

JEREMY, CANDACE and ISABELLA are standing backstage waiting for the awards to start. Jeremy gives them last minute instructions.

JEREMY  
Now Candace, you’ll start down stage left, Nina, you’ll start down stage right for the opening number. Now, we’ve already assigned the songs you’re going to sing.

He smirks

JEREMY CONT'D  
Except for one.

ISABELLA  
Returning Home?

JEREMY  
Exactly.

CANDACE  
( _smirks with satisfaction_ )  
That’s my song right? I get to sing it? I mean, it did ignite the stage at the Ritzy Nightclub six months ago.

She snatches it out of Jeremy’s hand and studies it.

CANDACE  
Oooo…I love the rearrangement! It’s—

She pauses, holding the paper closer to her face as she notices something.

CANDACE  
It’s written in the wrong key.

JEREMY  
Actually…

He reaches over and snatches the paper from Candace. He then hands the paper to Isabella.

JEREMY CONT'D  
It’s written in Nina’s key.

Candace’s jaw drops in shock as Isabella takes the paper and smiles sweetly at Jeremy.

ISABELLA  
Oh wow! Thank you so much!

JEREMY  
Hey, no problem.

CANDACE  
Bu-bu-but-that’s my song! I sang it at the Nightclub! I should be the one who sings it, not her!

She points accusingly at Isabella. Jeremy smiles sheepishly at Candace.

JEREMY  
I’m sorry Candace, but ever since I signed Nina, she’s all the people want to hear. They can’t get enough of her. I have to go with what the fans want; I’m afraid your star power just doesn’t cut it anymore.

CANDACE  
Just…doesn’t… _cut it_?

Jeremy shrugs and turns to walk away only to pause and look over his shoulder.

JEREMY  
I have to go make sure everything’s set up. I’ll see you girls onstage; don’t forget your cues!

He exits.

Isabella turns to Candace and smirks.

ISABELLA  
So Candace, how does it feel not being a big star anymore? Does it burn?

Candace wheels around and glares hard at Isabella.

CANDACE  
Listen you little twerp. I didn’t come all this way just to get stomped on by you. I may have trained you, but I invented the diva role!

Isabella scoffs

ISABELLA  
Really? Because all I’m seeing is a little crybaby who didn’t get her way and can’t stand the fact that her little ingenue is better than she is.

CANDACE  
Why you—

Isabella smirks and skips over to the wings, waiting for her cue. The opening notes of I’M NOT SORRY begin to play.

CANDACE  
Get back here you little twerp! Apologize to me!

Isabella smirks.

ISABELLA  
I'M NOT SORRY  
I'M NOT SORRY, SORRY--

JEREMY (O.S.)  
Girls! Stage!

CUT TO:

ONSTAGE

ISABELLA throws back the curtains and walks confidently onstage. She strides across upstage before heading downstage, house left.

ISABELLA  
WALKING THROUGH THE CLUB I FELT YOUR SHADOW ON THE WALL  
THINK I'M CATCHING UP, THINK WE GOT A DATE WITH DESTINY  
I BET YOUR SHADOW'D RATHER FOLLOW ME  
MMM-HMMM...

CANDACE runs onstage before her cue. She runs upstage before heading downstage, house right. She stops and crosses her arms over her chest, glaring at Isabella.

ISABELLA CONT’D  
DANCING THROUGH THE NIGHT  
YOU FEEL ME BREATHIN DOWN YOUR NECK  
TAUGHT ME HOW TO FIGHT

She advances toward Candace, pretending to throw a punch.

ISABELLA CONT’D  
GUESS I LEARNED A TRICK OR TWO OR THREE

She pretends to roll up her sleeves

ISABELLA CONT’D  
I KEEP THEM HIDDEN UP MY SLEEVE

She points an accusing finger up at Candace.

ISABELLA CONT’D  
I HATE TO BREAK IT TO YOU  
I'M NOT SORRY SORRY, FOR THE PERSON I'VE BECOME  
I'M NOT SORRY SORRY, I DON'T LIVE UNDER YOUR THUMB!

She pretends to brush Candace to the side.

ISABELLA CONT’D  
IT'S TIME TO STAND ASIDE, YOU CAN'T TAKE THE BEST OF ME  
HATE TO BREAK IT, HATE TO BREAK YOU, HATE TO BREAK IT TO YOU  
I'M NOT SORRY  
I'M NOT SORRY, SORRY

Isabella walks over to Candace so she’s nose to nose with her. She raises herself on tiptoe and whispers in Candace’s ear.

ISABELLA CONT’D  
What are you gonna do about it?

Candace roughly pushes her away and the two begin to circle each other.

CANDACE  
TALKIN IN YOUR SLEEP, I HEARD YOU'RE LIVING IN A DREAM  
GO WAKE UP IN YOUR CASTLE, MY THROWN IS NOT YOUR DESTINY  
YOU'LL NEVER TAKE THIS CROWN FROM ME  
I HATE TO BREAK IT TO YOU

She throws a right hook which almost hits Isabella

CANDACE  
I'M NOT SORRY SORRY, FOR THE PERSON I'VE BECOME  
I'M NOT SORRY SORRY, I DON'T LIVE UNDER YOUR THUMB!  
IT'S TIME TO STAND ASIDE, YOU CAN'T TAKE THE BEST OF ME  
HATE TO BREAK IT, HATE TO BREAK YOU, HATE TO BREAK IT TO YOU  
I'M NOT SORRY  
I'M NOT SORRY, SORRY

The girls continue to circle each other. Isabella throws a few fake punches while Candace occasionally throws one or two, each time narrowly missing Isabella.

ISABELLA  
NOT SORRY  
I HATE TO BREAK IT TO YOU

BOTH  
I’M NOT SORRY, SORRY

ISABELLA  
FOR THE PERSON I’VE BECOME

CANDACE  
I’M NOT SORRY, SORRY

Isabella ducks a punch before straightening up. She points an accusing finger up at Candace again

ISABELLA  
I DON’T LIVE UNDER YOUR THUMB

BOTH  
IT'S TIME TO STAND ASIDE  
YOU CAN'T TAKE THE BEST OF ME

ISABELLA  
HATE TO BREAK IT

Candace throws another punch.

CANDACE  
HATE TO BREAK YOU

BOTH  
HATE TO BREAK IT TO YOU  
I'M NOT SORRY, SORRY

ISABELLA  
YEAH

BOTH  
I’M NOT SORRY, SORRY

CANDACE  
I’M NOT, I’M NOT

BOTH  
IT'S TIME TO STAND ASIDE  
YOU CAN'T TAKE THE BEST OF ME

Isabella gives up and lunges toward Candace, grabbing her by the shoulders.

ISABELLA  
HATE TO BREAK IT

Candace stays where she is, but raises her arms and grabs Isabella by the shoulders.

CANDACE  
HATE TO BREAK YOU

The girls stand nose to nose with their foreheads touching. Both have a strong grip on the other’s shoulders.

BOTH  
HATE TO BREAK IT TO YOU  
I'M NOT SORRY!

The crowd erupts into cheers and applause. The CAMERA ZOOMS IN for a CLOSEUP of the girls faces. Both are sweating and breathing hard.

ISABELLA  
You almost got us killed! What the heck were you doing?!

CANDACE  
You stole my song! The one I was supposed to sing! 

Isabella starts in surprise at the accusation. She stares at Candace a moment and let’s go of the girl’s shoulders. She takes a step back.

ISABELLA  
What did you say?

CANDACE  
That was my song kid. I can’t believe Jeremy gave it to you. It was special to me! I deserved to sing it! I made you a diva! But diva’s sing their own songs! There’s a diva code!

ISABELLA  
Candace, I’m sorry. I’m—

BALJEET (O.S.)  
Girls! Offstage now! You have to make room for the next performance!

Isabella quickly turns around, walking off house left.Candace raises a fist and yells after her.

CANDACE  
You’ll pay for that! Fame always comes with a price!

She turns around and stalks off house right.

FADE OUT:

END SCENE

\--------------------------------

FADE IN:

INT. BAR WHERE PHINEAS WORKS - EARLY/LATE AFTERNOON (ONE MONTH LATER)

PHINEAS is sitting at a piano. The afternoon sunlight streams in through a nearby window. He has his chin in his hand. He stares down at the piano keys, idly tapping a few.

BUFORD stands at the bar, which is across the way from where the piano is located. He’s cleaning various bar glasses. The random plucking of the piano keys finally gets to him.

BUFORD  
Aw come on! If you’re gonna sit there, at least play an actual song already!

Phineas shoots him a glare before straightening up. He stares at the piano keys a moment. A cheeky grin appears on his face and he starts to play an upbeat tune.

PHINEAS  
I MAY BE MISSIN WHEN YOU CHOOSE TO COME AROUND!  
BUT I'M NOT LOST AND I DON'T WANNA BE FOUND  
I DON'T NEED TO BE FOUND!  
OH I DON'T--

BUFORD  
Is that why you’ve been hidin out here for a month?

He grins.

BUFORD  
Lucky thing I found ya; otherwise, you’d still be passed out in that other bar. It ain’t as nice as this one.

Phineas rolls his eyes as Buford leaves the room. He stretches out his fingers and sighs. He starts to play a much slower tune on the piano.

PHINEAS  
I'M HIGH ABOVE THE CITY  
I'M STANDING ON THE LEDGE  
THE VIEW FROM HERE IS PRETTY  
AND I STEP OFF THE EDGE

He closes his eyes, his body swaying to the rhythm of the notes.

PHINEAS CONT’D  
AND NOW I'M FALLING BABY THROUGH THE SKY, THROUGH THE SKY  
I'M FALLING BABY THROUGH THE SKY  
IT'S MY CALLING BABY, DON'T YOU CRY DON'T YOU CRY  
I'M FALLING DOWN THROUGH THE SKY

The sound of strings and other instrumentals come in, harmonizing with the piano.

PHINEAS CONT’D  
BROADWAY HERE I COME  
THE PRESSURE IT INCREASES, THE CLOSER THAT I GET  
I COULD ALMOST GO TO PIECES, BUT I'M NOT QUITE THERE YET  
SEE I'VE BEEN BRAVING CRAZY WEATHER, DROWNING OUT MY CRIES  
I PULL MYSELF TOGETHER, I'M FOCUSED ON THE PRIZE  
I'M FALLING BABY THROUGH THE SKY, THROUGH THE SKY  
I'M FALLING BABY THROUGH THE SKY  
IT'S MY CALLING BABY, DON'T YOU CRY DON'T YOU CRY  
I'M FALLING DOWN THROUGH THE SKY  
IT'S A TUNE YOU CAN HUM

Violin plays.

PHINEAS CONT’D  
OH BROADWAY HERE I COME

Phineas hums. He is so immersed in playing the piano and singing that he doesn’t pay attention to the sound of the bar door opening.

Isabella steps through the door of the bar and closes it behind her. She takes a few steps forward and stops. She watches him play.

PHINEAS CONT’D  
WILL I REMAIN THE SAME OR WILL I CHANGE A LITTLE BIT?  
WILL I FEEL BROKEN OR TOTALLY COMPLETE?

Isabella walks toward him again. The CAMERA ZOOMS IN for a CLOSEUP of Phineas face. His eyes are closed. His body moves to the rhythm of the song he’s playing.

PHINEAS CONT’D  
WILL I RETAIN MY NAME WHEN I’M THE BIGGEST, HUGEST HIT?

He opens his eyes and looks up. He starts.The CAMERA ZOOMS OUT to show Phineas staring up at Isabella. Isabella is standing next to the piano. They stare wordlessly at each other. FREEZE FRAME.

FADE OUT:

END SCENE:

\----------------------------------------

FADE IN:

INT. BAR WHERE PHINEAS WORKS - EARLY/LATE AFTERNOON (SECONDS LATER)

PHINEAS stares up at Isabella from where he’s sitting at the piano. ISABELLA is standing next to the piano. Their eyes are locked on each other.

ISABELLA  
( _unsure_ )  
Hey Phineas

Phineas quickly gets up, turning away from her.

PHINEAS  
( _quickly_ )  
Hey

He reaches for a glass and a bottle of Scotch. He pours a glass and quickly knocks it back. He grunts as he turns around to face Isabella

PHINEAS  
What are you doing here?

Isabella hesitates before taking a step towards him. She holds out the songs she stole from him.

ISABELLA  
I came to return these

Phineas glances at the papers. He takes them from her.

PHINEAS  
Thanks

He turns his back to her again and takes a sip of Scotch.

ISABELLA  
I…don’t really need them anymore.

She forces a smile.

ISABELLA  
The night you were at the Nightclub? The second time? A record executive was there. He…heard me sing and after auditioning for him, he signed me to a record deal.

PHINEAS  
( _unenthusiastically_ )  
Great.

Isabella hesitates. Her eyes fall to the floor a moment before returning to him.

ISABELLA  
I got to go to the VMAs…

PHINEAS  
I saw them interviewing you on the red carpet.

ISABELLA  
You did?

PHINEAS  
Yeah

ISABELLA  
Oh. Did you see the performance Candace and I did? It…kind of made me realize—

PHINEAS  
You know, I don’t really wanna talk right now.

ISABELLA  
But, I came to apologize. That night at the VMAs made me realize—

Phineas turns around. He looks at the Scotch in his hand and swishes it around the glass. He looks at her.

PHINEAS  
Why don’t you just go?

A sad look passes his face and he turns away from her. He knocks back the rest of the Scotch.

Isabella sighs sadly and turns to walk away from him. As she starts to walk away, the first notes of CAUGHT IN THE STORM are heard. She stops and looks over her shoulder at him.

ISABELLA CONT’D  
YOU CAN PUSH ME AWAY I CAN TAKE IT  
I CAN MAKE YOU AND PROMISE AND BREAK IT  
WE KNOW THE WAY IT GOES BY NOW

Phineas doesn’t see or hear her. Isabella turns around so she’s facing him again.

ISABELLA CONT’D  
RUNNING OFF JUST TO SEE IF I CHASE YOU  
I PRETEND I KNOW HOW TO REPLACE YOU  
STILL WE GET TANGLED UP SOMEHOW

She turns around, facing the entrance to the bar.

ISABELLA CONT’D  
HEAR IT THUNDER  
AND I WONDER  
HOW LONG CAN I HANG ON?

She stands in the middle of the bar and places her arms close to her chest. Her hands ball into fists as she sways to the rhythm.

ISABELLA  
I'M CAUGHT IN THE STORM, I'M CAUGHT IN THE RAIN  
CAUGHT IN THE RUSH THAT HIDES THIS PAIN  
I'M READY TO DROWN, BUT IT'S COMING DOWN  
BUT I FEEL SO ALIVE  
JUST LET ME GO, JUST WALK AWAY  
WHEN YOU LOVE SOMEONE YOU NEVER LET THEM STAY

She pauses and looks over her shoulder at Phineas. He still doesn’t respond.

ISABELLA CONT’D  
CAUGHT IN THE STORM

She turns back around and exits through the door of the bar.

EXT. STREET - LATE AFTERNOON

ISABELLA makes a right down the street as she leaves the bar.

ISABELLA  
AS THE BARS ON THE BOWERY ARE CLOSING  
YOU ARRIVE AT THE DOOR STANDING FROZEN

She turns around and her gaze falls on the door to the bar. When Phineas doesn’t appear, Isabella continues walking.

ISABELLA  
YOU SAY YOU'D THOUGHT YOU'D FIND ME HERE  
TELL ME HOW I BEGIN TO FORGET YOU  
WHEN YOU KEEP COMING BACK AND I LET YOU  
LOVE ME UNTIL YOU DISAPPEAR

She stops in the middle of the sidewalk and looks up at the sky.

ISABELLA  
I'M CAUGHT IN THE STORM, I'M CAUGHT IN THE RAIN  
CAUGHT IN THE RUSH THAT HIDES THIS PAIN  
I'M READY TO DROWN, BUT IT'S COMING DOWN  
BUT I FEEL SO ALIVE  
JUST LET ME GO, JUST WALK AWAY  
WHEN YOU LOVE SOMEONE YOU NEVER LET THEM STAY

She stares down the street again. Her eyes land on the door to the bar.

ISABELLA  
CAUGHT IN THE STORM

Isabella continues to stare at the entrance to the bar for several minutes. When Phineas doesn’t appear, her eyes fill with tears. She turns around and takes off running down the street.

FADE OUT

END SCENE:

\-------------------------------

FADE IN:

INT. BAR WHERE PHINEAS WORKS - LATER

PHINEAS is sitting at the bar. He watches as BUFORD scurries about.

BUFORD  
Alright, I’m lockin up. Ya want anything, you’re gonna have to get it yourself. Once I finish, I’m meeting the guys down at the pub.

PHINEAS  
( _smirks_ )  
Buford, you work in a bar and you're going to a pub?

Buford returns the smirk.

BUFORD  
Yeah! It’s great when you’re not the one cleanin up after the drunks! Ya wanna come?

PHINEAS  
No.

BUFORD  
( _shrugs_ )  
Alright. Stay here and mope then.

Buford pauses, looking around.

BUFORD  
Uhhh…

PHINEAS  
Want me to finish locking up?

BUFORD  
Yeah!

He throws Phineas the keys and turns around to grab his motorcycle jacket and helmet from a closet in the back.

BUFORD  
Later!

Buford exits.

Phineas climbs off the barstool. He looks around the bar and runs a hand through his hair. He sighs.

PHINEAS  
TWO JUMPS IN A WEEK I BET YA  
THINK THAT'S PRETTY CLEAVER  
DON'T YA BOY?

He picks up a dirty shot glass from the bar and washes it in the sink. He rinses it off and dries it with a clean bar towel. He looks up at the sound of a motorcycle revving up out back and peers out a window.

Buford flies past the window on his motorcycle a few second later.

PHINEAS CONT’D  
FLYING ON YOUR MOTORCYCLE  
WATCHING ALL THE GROUND BENEATH YOU DROP

He sighs again as he picks up another bar glass and sets it near the sink to be washed.

PHINEAS CONT’D  
YOU'D KILL YOURSELF FOR RECOGNITION  
KILL YOURSELF TO NEVR EVER STOP

He washes a few more glasses and dishes and reaches underneath the sink to grab a bottle of mirror cleaner. He walks into the bathroom and spritzes some on the mirror.

PHINEAS CONT’D  
YOU BROKE ANOTHER MIRROR

He wipes the cleaner off the mirror and his hands grip the sink as he stares at his reflection.

PHINEAS CONT’D  
YOU’RE TURNING INTO SOMETHING YOU ARE NOT

He walks out of the bathroom and sets the cleaner underneath the sink.

PHINEAS CONT’D  
DON'T LEAVE ME HIGH  
DON'T LEAVE ME DRY  
DON'T LEAVE ME HIGH  
DON'T LEAVE ME DRY

Phineas looks around the bar and goes to sit on a few steps that lead to a loft above. He surveys every inch of the bar.

PHINEAS CONT’D  
DRYING UP IN CONVERSATION, YOU WILL BE THE ONE WHO CANNOT TALK  
ALL YOUR INSIDE FALL TO PIECES, YOU JUST SIT THERE WISHING YOU COULD STILL MAKE LOVE

He gets up and crosses back over to the bar, grabbing a rag and wiping down the counter.

PHINEAS CONT’D  
THEY'RE THE ONE'S WHO'LL HATE YOU WHEN YOU THINK YOU GOT THE WORLD ALL SUSSED OUT  
OH THEY'RE THE ONE'S WHO'LL SPIT AT YOU YEAH  
YOU WILL BE THE ONE SCREAMING OUT!

He tosses the rag over his shoulder and walks behind the bar. He tosses it back underneath the sink.

PHNEAS CONT’D  
DON'T LEAVE ME HIGH  
DON'T LEAVE ME DRY  
DON'T LEAVE ME HIGH  
DON'T LEAVE ME DRY

As the instrumental break plays, Phineas continues to clean the bar. He washes more dishes and glasses and puts them away; he sweeps the floor and wipes down the chairs and tables. Finally, he stacks the chairs on top of the tables and grabs his leather jacket from behind the bar. He glances around once more before pulling on the jacket and turning off the lights. He steps outside and locks the door behind him.

EXT. CITY STREET - EVENING

PHINEAS walks down the street in the direction of the Brooklyn Bridge. He stuffs his hands in his jacket pockets as he walks.

PHINEAS CONT’D  
OH, SHE’S THE BEST THING THAT YOU EVER HAD  
THE BEST THING THAT YOU EVER, EVER HAD

As he nears the Brooklyn Bridge, he slows down. The CAMERA PANS OUT to reveal Isabella in the distance. She wanders back and forth across the bridge and Phineas stops completely when he sees her. He crosses his arms and props them up on the railing, watching her.

PHINEAS CONT’D  
SHE’S THE BEST THNG THAT YOU EVER HAD  
THE BEST THING YOU HAVE EVER HAD HAS GONE AWAY

He watches as Isabella slowly walks over to the side of the bridge and climbs up to stand on the ledge. He starts and jumps up, racing toward the bridge.

PHINEAS CONT’D  
DON’T LEAVE ME HIGH  
DON’T LEAVE ME DRY  
DON’T LEAVE ME HIGH  
DON’T LEAVE ME DRY

CUT TO:

EXT. BROOKLYN BRIDGE - EVENING

ISABELLA is standing on the ledge of the Brooklyn Bridge. She looks down at the traffic below and gulps. She takes a shuddering breath.

ISABELLA  
I’M HIGH ABOVE THE CITY  
I’M STANDING ON THE LEDGE  
THE VIEW FROM HERE IS PRETTY

She takes another shuddering breath and starts to put her right foot forward in an attempt to step off.

ISABELLA CONT’D  
AND I STEP OFF THE EDGE—

Phineas runs up to her.

PHINEAS  
Don’t do it!

Isabella starts in surprise, but quickly grabs hold of a nearby girder.

ISABELLA  
Phineas?

PHINEAS  
You don’t have to do this.

ISABELLA  
Yes, I do.

PHINEAS  
Why?

ISABELLA  
Because I ruin people’s lives.

PHINEAS  
What?

ISABELLA  
I said I ruin people’s lives

Her eyes fill with tears.

ISABELLA CONT’D  
All I ever wanted was to become a star. I wanted to sign autographs and make music and be noticed. I wanted people to like me. I wanted to be someone important. I wanted to be noticed. So I did what I thought would get me noticed. I took the advice of Candace, this diva, and followed everything she told me. I seduced you and stole your songs from you in an effort to get what I wanted regardless of the cost.

She begins to cry harder.

ISABELLA CONT’D  
I never wanted to steal from you Phineas. 

She pauses.

ISABELLA CONT’D  
Well, at first I wanted to steal from you. Candace told me—well, that’s not important. But you turned out to be this really nice guy and then when I stole from you, I felt terrible. I got the recognition I wanted, but…I didn’t realize it would mean losing you.

Phineas walks over to her, holding a hand up in an effort to get her to come down.

PHINEAS  
Hey, everybody makes mistakes. They’re not worth dying for.

ISABELLA  
But it wasn’t just you; I stole one of Candace’s songs! Even though she taught me how to be a diva, I-I should’ve taken the song Jeremy gave me to sing and given it back to Candace. But now I can’t; the damage is already done. 

She cries.

ISABELLA  
I’m just going to jump. Then it’ll all be over.

Phineas places a hand on her arm.

PHINEAS  
You don’t have to jump. I’m right here. I can help you; you can come down from there and we can talk this out. Just please don’t jump.

Isabella looks over her shoulder at him.

ISABELLA  
Why are you so nice to me? All I’ve done is seduced you, stolen from you—I _hurt_ you Phineas. I know I did. Why are you doing this?

PHINEAS  
Because it—because you—because you’re more than that Isabella. And-and-I—

ISABELLA  
What?

PHINEAS  
OVER, I CAN’T BELIEVE IT’S OVER  
I CAN’T BELIEVE THE LOVE I LEFT TO SHOW SOME OTHER DAY—

ISABELLA  
Phineas, don—

PHINEAS  
Just…  
LISTEN, I HOPE THAT YOU CAN HEAR ME   
AS I KNEEL DOWN AND PRAY

He gets down on one knee next to her.

PHINEAS CONT’D  
WITH THE LOVE I MEANT TO SAY  
SHADOWS, YOU TOOK AWAY THE SHADOWS  
BEFORE YOU LIFE WAS BLACK AND WHITE  
THOUGH TONIGHT THE BRIDGE'S GONE GREY

He stands back up and offers his hand to her again. Isabella stares at him.

PHINEAS CONT’D  
GOLDEN, ALL THE LOVE YOU GAVE WAS GOLDEN  
GOLD THAT I WOULD GLADLY PAY  
TO SHOW THE LOVE I MEANT TO SAY  
OH MUSIC, YOU MADE ME HEAR SUCH MUSIC  
WITHOUT YOU HERE TO GUIDE ME, I FEAR OUR SONG WILL FLY AWAY

Phineas begins to choke up and tears fill his eyes.

PHINEAS CONT’D  
SORRY, THAT’S THE WORD I WANNA SING TO YOU  
THE OTHER WORD IS…

He swallows

PHINEAS CONT’D  
STAY  
TO HEAR THE LOVE I MEANT TO SAY

Isabella stares at him.

ISABELLA  
You love me?

Phineas nods. He holds out a hand again and Isabella takes it. When she gets back down to the bridge, she wraps Phineas in a tight embrace. She cries harder than before and buries her face in his neck.

ISABELLA  
I’m so sorry.

He strokes her hair.

PHINEAS  
Shhh…it’s okay.

Isabella cries into Phineas shoulder as he wraps his arms around her and holds her tight. After several minutes, Isabella sniffles and pulls away. She looks up at him.

ISABELLA  
I don’t want to be Nina anymore.

PHINEAS  
You don’t?

Isabella shakes her head.

ISABELLA  
That night at the VMAs, I remembered who I was. I saw for the first time what I’d become and…I didn’t like myself.

She stares at him a moment, appearing to be lost in thought. After a minute, she steps out of his embrace. She takes a step forward and looks out across the bridge.

ISABELLA  
I don’t know what to do.

Phineas stares at her a moment. He walks up behind her and places a hand on her shoulder.

PHINEAS  
You have to set things right.

ISABELLA  
But how?

He wraps his arms around her waist from behind and pulls her close. The two stare out across the bridge.

PHINEAS  
You’ll find a way.

FADE OUT:

END SCENE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeesh; that was a long chapter. Probably could have split it into two, but oh well. Also, I know the song High and Dry isn't from Hit List, but I really liked the idea of using it in this story.


	5. Chapter 5

FADE IN:

INT. JEREMY’S HOME OFFICE - THE NEXT AFTERNOON

JEREMY is seated behind a desk in his home office. He stares pointedly at ISABELLA.

JEREMY  
Let me see if I understand this. Your real name is Isabella and you don’t want to be Nina anymore. You also want me to give Candace back her songs because you feel that you stole them.

ISABELLA  
That’s right.

JEREMY  
I see.

He steeples his fingers on the desk in front of him.

JEREMY  
Suppose I granted this request. Now I have two singers, but you’re not a songwriter. Where am I going to find a songwriter?

Isabella grins and walks toward the door of the office. She reaches for the doorknob and turns to Jeremy.

ISABELLA  
I think I can help with that.

She opens the door with a flourish and motions to someone outside. Phineas walks in and stands protectively next to Isabella.

ISABELLA  
Jeremy Johnson, meet Phineas Flynn, my songwriter. The song I was singing the night you saw me? He wrote it. And a couple of the other songs I sang at The Ritzy Nightclub.

Phineas takes a step forward and extends his hand to Jeremy.

PHINEAS  
It’s a pleasure to meet you Sir.

Jeremy smiles as he takes the offered hand.

JEREMY  
Sir. I like the sound of that.

Jeremy stands up and walks out from behind the desk. He looks Phineas up and down.

JEREMY  
You any good at songwriting?

PHINEAS  
I like to think so.

JEREMY  
I like your style. 

He slings an arm around Phineas shoulders and leads him into the other room. Isabella follows behind them.

INT. JEREMY’S LIVING ROOM

JEREMY CONT’D  
I could use someone like you.

He glances behind him at Isabella.

JEREMY CONT’D  
If Isabella is as good as she says you are, then I’m taking her word for it.

He sits down on the couch and motions Phineas to sit next to him.

JEREMY CONT’D  
How would you like to write songs for Isabella full time? If you don’t mind, I’d like to hire you.

PHINEAS  
( _grins_ )  
We have a deal.

JEREMY gets up and heads back into his office.

JEREMY  
Just let me get the paperwork and we can get you started.

END SCENE

\--------------

INT. JEREMY’S HOME OFFICE - LATER

Jeremy is standing next to his desk. Phineas is bent over it, writing something. He stands up.

PHINEAS  
Is that it?

JEREMY  
Let’s see.

He takes a stack of papers from Phineas and holds it out in front of him. He flips through a couple of pages and returns his attention to Phineas. He smiles.

JEREMY CONT’D  
Everything’s in order.

He extends a hand to Phineas.

JEREMY CONT’D  
Welcome to Huge-O Records Phineas. 

Phineas smiles wordlessly as he shakes Jeremy’s hand. He finishes shaking it and turns around. He wraps an arm around Isabella’s waist and the two go to walk out. Jeremy stops them.

JEREMY CONT’D  
Oh, Isabella?

She turns around.

ISABELLA  
Yes?

JEREMY  
Since you’re Isabella now, I would like to give you an official debut concert. Well, a second debut concert. How does sometime next week sound?

Isabella grins.

ISABELLA  
Great!

JEREMY  
Good. I’ll contact you with details later. You two have a good night now.

Phineas and Isabella exit.

Jeemy sits back down at his desk. He appears to be lost in thought. He looks towards the door to the office. 

JEREMY  
Candace, could you come here a moment please?

Candace twirls into the room seconds later.

CANDACE  
What is it my little record executive? Did you find me a new song?

JEREMY  
Actually…

He gets up and walks toward the window. He stops and looks outside. His back is to Candace.

JEREMY CONT’D  
There’s been a change of plans.

He turns around and looks at Candace.

JEREMY CONT’D  
I’m going to have to let you go.

CANDACE  
Let me go?

JEREMY  
Yeah…see, with Isabella’s career climbing and yours…not doing so well, I have to cut back. I need one successful singer and right now, Isabella is filling that role. I hate to do this to you Candace, but I’m going to have to fire you. You lost your star power months ago.

Candace’s mouth falls open and she gapes at him.

CANDACE  
Lost my star power? Fire me?! You can’t fire me! I made you money! You have to let me stay!

She begins to scream and yell to the point of hysterics. Jeremy looks at her and calmly turns towards his desk.

JEREMY  
I was hoping I wouldn’t have to resort to this, but I’m afraid you leave me no choice.

He pushes a button on the intercom on his desk.

JEREMY CONT’D  
Security, I need you to escort Candace from the premises.

Security guards appear seconds later. They flank Candace on either side and pick her up by the armpits. They carry her outside and toss her on the grass.

CANDACE  
You can’t do this to me! I’ll be back! No one fires Candace and gets away with it! I’ll—

She stops. She hears a noise in the distance and looks up. Phineas and Isabella stand across the way. Phineas opens the door of his car and Isabella hops in. Candace’s face darkens as the car starts and pulls away.

CANDACE  
She’s going to pay for this…

END SCENE

\-------------------

INT. PHINEAS APARTMENT - ONE WEEK LATER

PHINEAS sits on the couch watching T.V. Isabella walks into the room. She’s wearing a red strapless dress with heels to match.

Phineas looks up from the television and grins.

PHINEAS  
Whoa. You look great!

ISABELLA  
Thanks! You ready to go to the club tonight? I’ve spent so much time rehearsing for the concert tomorrow that I could really use a break.

Phineas turns off the television.

PHINEAS  
I dunno. Clubbing’s not really my thing.

Isabella climbs onto the couch and hugs him.

ISABELLA  
Aw come on; it’ll be fun. Besides, you’ll get to see me dance in this dress.

He smiles.

PHINEAS  
Alright. Just let me get my jacket.

CUT TO:

INT. MANHATTAN NIGHTCLIUB - LATER

Strobe lights flicker over a crowded dance floor. The music is blaring as PHINEAS and ISABELLA walk through the door.

Isabella yells over the noise.

ISABELLA  
Isn’t this great?! I love the energy!

PHINEAS  
What?!

She giggles and pulls him toward the dance floor. They step onto the floor and begin dancing. They dance for several minutes.

ISABELLA  
Isn’t this fun?!

PHINEAS  
Not really! I’d rather—

A record scratches and the music grinds to a halt. The lights go out. It’s to dark to see anyone.

ISABELLA  
What happened?

PHINEAS  
I dunno. But stay close; I have a bad feeling about this.

A spotlight turns on a few feet from Isabella. Someone steps in front of it, but they are outlined as a silhouette.

CANDACE  
Well well well. If it isn’t the little ingenue.

Isabella holds a hand up to her eyes in an attempt to see the person speaking.

ISABELLA  
Candace?

Candace slowly walks toward Isabella. The spotlight follows her.

CANDACE  
That’s right kid. Candace. The one you stole from.

Isabella’s eyes widen.

ISABELLA  
Candace, I’m sorry. I never meant to steal the songs from you; I told Jeremy to give them back to you.

CANDACE  
Oh I got more than that.

ISABELLA  
( _confused_ )  
What?

Candace walks over to Isabella and glares menacingly at her.

CANDACE  
Did I mention Jeremy fired me? Yeah, he said my star power ran out months ago and you were the new star. Apparently I’m not good enough for him.

ISABELLA  
Oh my gosh. Candace, I’m so sorry. I never meant to—

CANDACE  
A diva off.

ISABELLA  
What?

CANDACE  
You heard me. A diva off. Right here, right now. Jeremy’s sitting over there in the corner. If he doesn’t think I’m good enough, then I’m going to prove him wrong. I’ll make him sorry he ever fired me!

ISABELLA  
Candace—

CANDACE  
Come on. Show me what you got. I made you a diva; the least you could do is prove it.

Candace lifts her right hand up and snaps her fingers. I’M NOT SORRY REPRISE begins to play.

CANDACE  
DANCING THROUGH THE NIGHT, YOU FEEL ME BREATHING DOWN YOUR NECK  
TAUGHT ME HOW TO FIGHT GUESS I LEARNED A TRICK OR TWO OR THREE  
I KEEP THEM HIDDEN UP MY SLEEVE  
I HATE TO BREAK IT TO YOU

She walks over and roughly pushes Isabella in an attempt to provoke her. Isabella starts to stumble backwards, but catches herself. She glares at Candace.

ISABELLA  
I’m not doing this.

She turns around and begins to walk away.

CANDACE  
The hell you’re not!

Candace takes two big steps towards Isabella and grabs her by the shoulders. She turns Isabella around so she’s now facing her.

CANDACE  
TALKING IN YOUR SLEEP I HEARD YOU'RE LIVING IN A DREAM  
GO WAKE UP IN YOUR CASTLE MY THRONE IS NOT YOUR DESTINY  
YOU’LL NEVER TAKE THIS CROWN FROM ME—

She glares expectantly at Isabella.

CANDACE  
Your move kid.

Isabella calmly removes Candace’s hand from her shoulder. She turns around and walks over to Phineas. She takes his hand in hers. The two turn to walk away. Candace yells after them.

CANDACE  
Don’t walk away from me! Get back here!

Phineas leans over and whispers in Isabella’s ear.

PHINEAS  
Just ignore her.

Candace scoffs behind them.

CANDACE  
So what? After everything you’ve put me through, you’re going to turn and walk away? You know, I knew you were a goody-goody; I just never pegged you for a coward. But that doesn’t matter. And you know why? Because you’re useless; nobody likes your music and nobody likes you. Not even Phineas.

Isabella stops walking and slowly turns around.

ISABELLA  
What did you say?

Candace smirks.

CANDACE  
I said you’re so useless that no one even likes you. Not even Phineas.

ISABELLA  
That’s it!

She marches toward Candace. Her hands ball into fists at her sides.

ISABELLA  
I’m sick of you pushing me around! Half the things I did were because of you! I did everything you wanted, even hurt the guy I love, just so I could be a diva! But none of it was good enough for you! You always wanted more! You’re nothing but a selfish diva who doesn’t care about anyone! All you do is hurt people to satisfy your own ends! I became like you and I hated it! I should have never listened to you!

CANDACE  
But you did. Bet you’re feeling sorry now, aren’t you?

ISABELLA  
No.

She raises her left hand up and snaps her fingers. I’M NOT SORRY REPRISE begins to play again.

ISABELLA  
I'M NOT SORRY, SORRY, FOR THE PERSON I'VE BECOME  
I'M NOT SORRY, SORRY, I DON'T LIVE UNDER YOUR THUMB  
IT’S TIME TO STAND ASIDE—

Isabella punches Candace in the arm and Candace staggers backwards.

ISABELLA  
YOU CAN’T TAKE THE BEST OF ME  
HATE TO BREAK IT

CANDACE  
HATE TO BREAK YOU

ISABELLA  
HATE TO BREAK IT TO YOU

BOTH   
I’M NOT SORRY!

CANDACE  
Come here!

Candace lunges at Isabella and grabs her by the shoulders. The two tussle for a moment before Isabella gains the upper hand. She tackles Candace to the ground.

CANDACE  
You stole my songs and got me fired!

ISABELLA  
I said I was sorry!

CANDACE  
Sorry doesn’t cut it! You ruined my career!

ISABELLA  
You turned me into a selfish diva! What were you doing anyway? Grooming me to be just like you?!

CANDACE  
Oh please! You loved it! You wanted to be a diva! I gave you everything and this is how you thank me?!

ISABELLA  
You’re just jealous because I’m a better singer than you!

Candace shrieks and goes to slap Isabella. Right as she does, Jeremy runs up. He grabs her around the waist and pulls her away from Isabella. Phineas reaches down and grabs Isabella underneath the armpits. He helps her stand up.

PHINEAS  
Come on. This isn’t worth it.

ISABELLA  
Yes it is!

She goes to lunge at Candace, but Phineas holds her back.

CANDACE  
Come here! I’m not finished with you yet!

Candace goes to lunge at Isabella again, only for Jeremy to hold her back.

JEREMY  
ENOUGH!

Both girls stop fighting. They glare at each other.

JEREMY  
Isabella, I expect you to scrap this attitude by tomorrow night! This is not the kind of behavior I expect from my artists!

He turns his attention to Candace

JEREMY CONT’D  
I’m sorry Candace, but you’re still fired. I did what I had to do.

He calls over his shoulder

JEREMY CONT’D  
Security, please escort her from the premises.

Two security guards appear and haul Candace off.

CANDACE  
This isn’t over kid! I’ll get my revenge! You just wait!

Isabella screams after her.

ISABELLA  
My name’s Isabella!

She takes several deep breaths in an effort to calm down.

PHINEAS  
You okay?

Isabella nods wordlessly and Phineas wraps an arm around her waist. He leads her off the floor toward the exit.

PHINEAS  
Come on. Let’s go home.

CUT TO:

INT. PHINEAS APARTMENT - LATER

ISABELLA is sitting on the couch in the living room. The dress that she’s wearing is slid up to just above her knees. Her arms and knees are scraped from the confrontation earlier.

PHINEAS walks in carrying a bottle of antiseptic. He kneels down in front of Isabella and pours some antiseptic onto a cotton ball.

PHINEAS  
This might sting a little

He presses the cotton ball to Isabella’s left knee and she hisses from the sting. Phineas applies a bandage to her knee and looks her over.

PHINEAS  
The rest of you doesn’t look to bad.

He sets the antiseptic on the table and sits down next to her.

PHINEAS CONT’D  
You okay?

Isabella shakes her head. He puts an arm around her shoulders and pulls her to him.

PHINEAS CONT’D  
What’s wrong?

ISABELLA  
I didn’t mean to get that carried away at the club. Candace provoked me and instead of walking away, I fought back. I thought I’d given up being Nina, but what Candace said? It—

PHINEAS  
Got to you

ISABELLA  
Yeah.

Isabella looks down at her hands. She stares at them a moment and then returns her gaze to Phineas.

ISABELLA  
You like me right? You don’t think I’m useless?

He kisses her temple.

PHINEAS  
I love you. I don’t think you’re useless at all.

ISABELLA  
But—

PHINEAS  
Don’t let Candace get to you.

ISABELLA  
Yes, but…the revenge thing. Do you think she was serious?

PHINEAS  
Nah. She was probably just bluffing. People say lots of things when they’re angry.

She sighs and lays her head on his shoulder.

ISABELLA  
I guess you’re right.

She’s quiet for a moment.

ISABELLA CONT’D  
Do you think I’ll do okay at the concert tomorrow night?

Phineas smiles at her and kisses the crown of her head.

PHINEAS  
You’ll be great.

FADE OUT

END SCENE


	6. Chapter 6

FADE IN:

INT. AUDITORIUM - THE FOLLOWING NIGHT

ISABELLA sits at a vanity table in a dressing room backstage. She is getting ready for her second concert debut.

The door to the dressing room opens and PHINEAS steps inside. He walks up behind her.

PHINEAS  
( _places both hands on her shoulders_ )  
Hey

He massages her shoulders and kisses the top of her head.

PHINEAS  
You ready for your big second debut tonight?

He wraps his arms around her shoulders from behind. He stares in the mirror at the two of them.

ISABELLA  
Yes.

She pauses.

ISABELLA  
Oh Phineas, I’m so nervous! I just want this night to go well!

A soft smile appears on his face. He bends down and kisses her on the cheek.

PHINEAS  
It will. And hey, when you step off that stage to thunderous applause, I’ll be waiting in the wings.

He gives her one last kiss and gives her shoulders an affectionate squeeze.

PHINEAS  
I’ll be backstage if you need me.

He exits.

CUT TO:

INT. SOMEWHERE BACKSTAGE

Candace frantically paces back and forth. She is visibly agitated and becomes even more so as she paces.

CANDACE  
He can’t fire me! How dare Jeremy fire me and let her keep the recording contract! I’m the diva! I should be the one out there singing, not her! This should be my concert!

She stops pacing. Her eyes land on a nearby desk and she walks over and opens a drawer. She pulls a gun from it.

CANDACE  
I’ll show her.

Candace holds the gun up and cocks it.

CANDACE  
I told her fame comes with a price.

CUT TO:

INT. SOMEWHERE BACKSTAGE

Candace emerges from somewhere backstage. She turns down the brightly lit hallway toward the dressing rooms. She goes to a switch on the wall and cuts the lights.

Candace moves amongst the shadows of the now dark hallway. She starts to sing BROADWAY HERE I COME PRE-REPRISE.

CANDACE  
I’M HIGH ABOVE THE CITY…

She takes the gun from her pocket and holds it out in front of her as she walks.

CANDACE  
I’M STANDING ON THE LEDGE…

THE CAMERA PANS AROUND BEHIND Candace to show the door of Isabella’s dressing room.

CANDACE  
THE VIEW FROM HERE IS PRETTY…

She cocks the gun as her hand reaches for the doorknob.

CANDACE  
AND I STEP OFF THE EDGE.

She opens the door.

INT. ISABELLA’S DRESSING ROOM

Isabella turns around in her chair. A look of surprise passes her face as she sees Candace. The look turns to one of terror at the sight of the gun.

ISABELLA  
Candace?

Candace fires the gun. The camera goes black.

CUT TO:

INT. IN THE WINGS

The sound of a gunshot is heard O.S. and Phineas jerks his head up at the noise.

PHINEAS  
That sounded like it came from the dressing rooms.

He pauses a moment. The realization of what that sound could mean sinks in and he wheels around. He runs in the direction the sound came from.

PHINEAS  
ISABELLA!

Phineas runs down the hall toward Isabella’s dressing room. The only sound is the sound of his feet hitting the floor as he runs. He sees Isabella’s dressing room up ahead. The door is ajar.

PHINEAS  
ISABELLA!

He runs into the dressing room, falling on his knees next to her.

INT. ISABELLA’S DRESSING ROOM

Isabella is lying on the floor. Blood oozes from a bullet wound in her heart. She’s lost consciousness.

PHINEAS  
No. No.

He hurriedly rips a sleeve from his shirt. He presses the cloth to the wound and holds it there.

PHINEAS  
Somebody help! Somebody call an ambulance! Isabella’s been shot!

He gathers her into his arms bridal style and runs out of the dressing room. He runs down the hall.

PHINEAS  
Somebody help!

INT. ONSTAGE

Phineas reaches the stage where Isabella is supposed to be performing. The curtain has not gone up yet and he gently lays her down on the floor. He presses down on the cloth over her heart and eases her head into his lap. He begins to cry.

PHINEAS  
Come on Isabella. Stay with me. Just-just hang on. It’ll be alright. Everything will be all right.

He repositions her and hugs her to his chest as HEART SHAPED WRECKAGE starts.

PHINEAS  
I'M NOT SCARED TO TELL THE TRUTH  
I WENT TO HELL AND BACK AND I WENT WITH YOU  
REMIND ME WHAT WE WERE BEFORE  
WHEN WE SAY YOU ARE MINE AND I AM YOURS

Isabella coughs and sputters. She spits up blood and Phineas holds her away from him. He looks at her and gulps.

PHINEAS  
I-Isabella?

She moans.

ISABELLA  
Wh-what happened? I-I remember—

He presses two fingers to her lips.

PHINEAS  
Shhh…

She stares at him. There is a sleepy look on her face. She’s out of it.

ISABELLA  
Were you singing just now?

PHINEAS  
Yeah.

ISABELLA  
Can I sing too? I-I know the words…

She cringes at the pain.

ISABELLA  
Why do I hurt? Something…

Her eyelids start to flutter and Phineas takes one of her hands in his.

PHINEAS  
Isabella, you have to stay awake for me. Do you know the words to the song?

She nods.

PHINEAS  
Then sing the next verse.

He brushes a strand of hair from her face.

PHINEAS  
For me.

Isabella’s voice is barely a whisper as she starts to sing.

ISABELLA  
I DON'T KNOW MUCH, BUT I KNOW MYSELF  
AND I DON'T WANA LOVE ANYBODY ELSE

She reaches a hand up and places it on the left side of Phineas face. He puts his hand over it and closes his eyes. He sheds a tear.

ISABELLA  
SO LET'S BREAK THE SPELL AND LIFT THE CURSE  
REMEMBER WHY WE FELL FOR EACH OTHER HEAD FIRST

Phineas hugs Isabella to his chest again. He ignores his now blood stained clothes.

PHINEAS  
LOOK AT THIS HEART SHAPED WRECKAGE, WHAT HAVE WE DONE?  
WE HAVE GOT SCARS FROM BATTLES NOBODY WON  
WE CAN START OVER, BETTER, BOTH OF US KNOW IF WE JUST  
LET THE BROKEN PIECES, LET THE BROKEN PIECES GO

Isabella shakily pulls back from Phineas and looks at him.

ISABELLA  
I CAN'T FIND YOU IN THE DARK  
WILL WE GET BACK TO WHO WE ARE?  
AND I CAN'T FIX THIS ON MY OWN  
OUR LOVE IS STILL THE BEST THING I'VE EVER KNOWN

Phineas chokes back a sob and takes a shuddering breath.

BOTH  
LOOK AT THIS HEART SHAPED WRECKAGE, WHAT HAVE WE DONE?  
WE HAVE GOT SCARS FROM BATTLES NOBODY WON  
WE CAN START OVER, BETTER, BOTH OF US KNOW IF WE JUST  
LET THE BROKEN PIECES, LET THE BROKEN PIECES GO

PHINEAS  
LET THE BROKEN PIECES GO

Phineas and Isabella stare into each other’s eyes.

BOTH  
JUST HOLD ON TO EACH OTHER TONIGHT—

Isabella takes a shuddering breath. She grips Phineas shoulders for support. Her breathing begins to slow down.

PHINEAS  
Isabella?

He stares at her a moment only to start as her head droops onto his chest. Her body goes limp. He looks at her, his eyes full of unshed tears.

PHINEAS  
No.

He gently lays her back on the ground and stares at her a moment. His head sinks into his hands and he begins to sob.

As he cries, the curtain on the stage rises. The audience starts to applaud, only to stop in stunned silence at the scene before them.

Phineas sniffs back a few tears and his sobs subside. He looks out toward the audience and starts to stand as THE GOOD BYE SONG plays. He begins to walk downstage toward the center. His steps are in sync with the music.

PHINEAS  
THE TIME HAS COME  
YOU'RE FLYING AWAY  
MOUTH IS NUMB  
HRART DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY

He reaches downstage center and looks out at the audience. He turns and looks over his shoulder to where Isabella is still lying.

PHINEAS CONT’D  
AND ALTHOUGH, YOU'LL BE OUT OF SIGHT DEAR  
KNOW I'LL BE RIGHT HERE, RIGHT HERE FOREVER, EVER, EVER, EVER

He turns back and addresses the audience.

PHINEAS CONT’D  
WHEN YOU LOOK TO THE NIGHT SKIES  
DON'T THINK OF GOOD-BYES  
THINK HOW I'M RIGHT HERE EVER, EVER, EVER

Behind him, Isabella stands up and slowly walks downstage toward Phineas. She’s wearing a white sheet to symbolize her being dead.

ISABELLA  
COME

Phineas turns and looks at her.

DOWNSTAGE HOUSE RIGHT, Candace steps into a spotlight

PHINEAS AND CANDACE  
NO I CAN’T COME WITH YOU

Baljeet emerges from the shadows DOWNSTAGE HOUSE LEFT and steps into another spotlight.

BALJEET  
STAY

Isabella looks at Phineas. There is a sad look in her eyes.

ISABELLA  
I WISH I COULD

Spotlights shine on the front of the stage and Ferb emerges from the shadows to stand in the spotlight next to Baljeet. Buford steps into the spotlight next to Ferb. DOWNSTAGE HOUSE RIGHT, Jeremy emerges from the shadows and steps into the spotlight next to Candace.

ALL  
GOOD-BYE AYE-AYE-AYE

PHINEAS  
I KNOW IT’S HARD TO SAY

ALL  
COME

ISABELLA  
NO YOU CAN’T COME WITH ME

ALL  
STAY

PHINEAS  
I WISH I COULD

ALL  
GOOD-BYE AYE-AYE-AYE

PHINEAS  
I KNOW IT’S HARD TO SAY

ALL  
OUCH

PHINEAS  
I KNOW IT HURTS TO SAY

Isabella backs up and Phineas turns around to look at her.

ISABELLA  
I’D STAY IF I COULD  
BUT THE UNIVERSE WON’T LET ME

She holds a hand out to Phineas

ISABELLA CONT’D  
SO PLEASE BE GOOD

Phineas reaches out for her.

ISABELLA CONT’D  
AND DON’T YOU FORGET ME

As the others start to sing, Isabella casts Phineas one last look and starts to walk offstage HOUSE RIGHT. Phineas watches her go a moment before breaking away from the others and following her.

CANDACE AND COMPANY  
AND ALTHOUGH, I'LL BE OUT OF SIGHT DEAR  
KNOW I'LL BE RIGHT HERE  
RIGHT HERE FOREVER, EVER, EVER, EVER

Behind the cast members, Phineas follows Isabella up a flight of stairs that leads to a catwalk. He follows her until she turns around and pauses outside a door.

PHINEAS  
WHEN YOU, WHEN YOU LOOK TO THE NIGHT SKIES  
DON'T THINK OF GOOD-BYES

 

Isabella gives him a smile and turns around. She walks over to a door. The door slowly swings open and white smoke pours out of it. Isabella slowly walks inside and the door slowly closes behind her as the others sing below.

CANDACE AND COMPANY  
THINK HOW I’M RIGHT HERE EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER!

As the others harmonize below, Phineas stares longingly at the door. A sad look passes his face and he slowly turns around. He looks over the rail at the dancing below. After watching for several minutes, he begins to walk back the way he came. He walks down a few steps and sits down. He watches as the rest of the cast finishes dancing and disperses from the stage.

The stage now empty, a spotlight shines on Phineas. He gets up and slowly walks down to the main stage. He comes to a stop down center stage. The spotlight shines on him as he looks out at the audience.

PHINEAS  
( _spoken_ )  
Cause holding onto you is all that I can do. Until I learn the hands around my throat are my own.

FADE OUT:

 

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know; bit of a downer ending. But that's the only way I could think of to end it.


End file.
